Kinjirareta Mori
by autumnaura
Summary: [Forbidden Forest][YYHHP]A rip in the Demon Barrier in the Forbidden Forest is discovered. The Reikai Tantei are sent but this mission isn't as easy as they originally thought as they face deadly nightmares, giant snakes, and Harry Potter.
1. Awakening

**Kinjirareta**_**- **_taboo

**Mori_ - _**forest

**_Welcome everybody! Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. I'll really appreciate it. A special thanks to my beta, ForgottenKaze._**

**_Disclaimer: _**I, autumnaura, do not and never will own the rights or the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, which belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, or Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling.

_

* * *

_

_Glittering red eyes stared at him coldly. "Hello Harry Potter," the voice belonging to the eyes snarled._

_Harry stumbled back a few paces but soon found his back against the wall. "V-voldermort!" he gasped in pain as his scar flared to life._

"_I'm so glad you haven't forgotten me. I haven't forgotten what you did to me." He sat and a chair leapt across the room to land underneath him. He motioned and another chair came sliding across the room. "Please have a seat. We have much to discuss."_

_Harry choose to remain silent, but did accept the seat with much trepidation. Voldemort smiled at him pleasantly but his eyes remained angry. "Do you know the term irony?" He laughed, "Of course you do. You're such a smart boy. Do you know what's ironic? I, the most feared wizard, was taken down by a mere baby." He leaned forward, his body tense with anger, but then all the hatred seemed to flow out of his body, "Do you want hear something else ironic? I'm going to use your mother's 'love', that which defeated me, to destroy you."_

_The chair Harry was sitting in came to life and the arms wrapped themselves around him. He struggled futilely. A door off to the side opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy. Harry gasped, "Malfoy! I knew you were a Death Eater."_

_Lucius smiled cruelly, "My Lord, the ceremonial chamber is ready. Everything is going as planned."_

"_Excellent!" Voldemort stood and glided out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Bring the boy."_

"_Yes, my Lord." Lucius turned to Harry with a malicious smile and said, "_Mobilicorpus_."_

_Harry's body stiffened and he felt himself being levitated. He tried to struggle, but all he did was tire himself out. He floated behind Lucius into a large room remniscent of the Great Hall. _

_Voldemort sat cross legged in the middle of the room. A ring of white candles surrounded him. In front of him was a ring of black candles. Harry was dumped inside of them. He immediately tried to get out of the ring, but found some kind of barrier around them. He was trapped._

_Voldemort smiled, "Let's begin, shall we?"_

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry felt an unimaginable amount of pain all over his body. He didn't know if he screamed or not. He didn't know how long it lasted. All he knew was the pain. When the pain finally ebbed away and he was able to descend into the welcoming darkness the last thing he heard was Voldemort say, "Get rid of him, he is no longer a threat to me."

* * *

_

Koenma's hand stopped inches from the paper he was about to stamp. He frowned and placed his stamp off to the side. He read the report written by Emily, one of the ferry girls for Great Britain. He stood up quickly, "GEOGRE!!!"

The blue oni ran into the room at once. He bowed slightly as he said, "Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"I want Emily, Roland, Ethan, Ayden, and Frasier in here NOW!"

George looked at his lord with confusion, "Emily is currently ferrying a soul. And the British Tantei? You sent them to the Makai. Do you want me to bring them back from the mission?"

Koenma took a couple of comforting sucks on his pacifier while he thought. "Get Botan," he ordered.

George nodded and went in search of her. He soon returned with the blue-haired ferry girl. She skipped up to him, smiling happily.

"Lord Koenma, you wanted to see me. Make it fast though there's about to be a fire in Tokyo."

"George, get Hinageshi to cover that fire." George saluted and scurried out of the room. Koenma sighed and stood on his desk, looking down at her. "Botan, I got a report that said there has been a higher number of demons. Powerful demons."

Botan clasped her hands behind her back, "You want me to tell Yusuke to put those demons back where they belong."

"Eh, not exactly. Of course the capture of these demons is necessary, but I also need them to patch up the barrier and see what tore it in the first place."

She nodded, "So they'll have to have an investigation. Is that it?"

Koenma nodded and returned to sitting in his seat. Botan turned to go. "Oh, by the way, this tear is in Britain." He started stamping, intently.

Botan's mouth dropped open and she turned and stared at him, incredulously. "Britain! That's Emily's territory. No way! I'm _not_ doing her job again. What about her detectives?"

"Botan, they're off on another mission. I really need your detectives. They're the best."

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "That's true." She sighed, "Okay. Is there _any_thing else?"

"Nope."

She sighed again, "Yusuke's not going to like his summer being interrupted."

"Oh don't worry about that. School doesn't start until September," Koenma replied brightly.

Botan's eye started twitching. Muttering under her breath, she turned and walked angrily out of the room; none of the Japanese Tantei would be happy and they would probably shoot the messenger of death.

Koenma started stamping again. Hopefully the problem could be contained with little difficulty. "George!" he called.

The blue ogre winced when he heard his name being called _again_, but came at his lord's bidding. "Yes, sir?"

"I need all the information we've got on the wizarding school, Hogwarts. Go. Now!"

George turned around, but couldn't leave immediately. An irate, blonde, ferry girl came barging into the room. She pushed George out of the way and stomped over to Koenma's desk. "My _Lord_, can you please explain, why Botan is doing my job? Again! I already told you I don't need her help."

"George those files! Emily, please calm down. This mission is so trivial I didn't want to send my best team, who are already on a very important mission." She calmed down slightly. "Seeing as how this is your territory, I need you to do something for me: the groundwork, and most important work, for the mission. Okay?"

She sighed and nodded grudgingly, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Harry woke up with a gasp, bolting upright in his bed. 

"Harry!"

He turned and saw a blurry image of Hermione. Her eyes seemed to be wide, red, and puffy. Next to her was Ron who had his head down on Harry's bed, asleep. His red hair was wild and disheveled.

Harry searched the bedside table for his glasses as Hermione struggled to wake Ron up. "Ron, Ron, wake up. It's Harry!"

He found his glasses just as Ron woke up, "Wha…Harry!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. He then realized that 'here' was not number four Privet Drive with the Dursley's. As a matter of fact, he didn't know where here was at all.

Hermione's eyes got even wider and she ran from the room yelling over her shoulder, "I'll go get the doctor." As she threw open the door she shouted, "He's awake! Harry's awake!"

Harry watched her leave before turning back to Ron, "Ron, what happened? Where am I?"

Ron stared at him dazedly as if he wasn't sure it was real, "Harry, you almost died."

"Wha—" he was cut of by a mass of redheads entering the room, all talking at once.

"Let the doctor get through!"

"Harry!"

"I'm the doctor. Let me through!"

"Is he okay?"

"The doctor needs to get through!"

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Where is the doctor?"

"Is he really awake?"

"Shouldn't the doctor be here?"

"I thought for sure he was a goner!"

"EXCUSE ME!!!!"

Everyone stopped talking instantly. A short, squat, bald man with a furry gray mustache made his way to Harry's side. "I need everyone out of this room right NOW!!! I need to check on the patient."

Ron touched Harry lightly on the arm before he herded his family out of the room.

* * *

"Welcome staff members," Dumbledore greeted. "Are there any pressing matters that need to be attended to before the start of the term?" 

"T-there's the obvious matter of H-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Professor Flitwick stuttered, looking around the room fearfully.

"Well that's a given," Minerva stated.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed amicably. "Anything else?"

"Have you heard anything new about Harry Potter?" Professor Binns asked, dully.

"No, but Arthur Weasley is keeping up to date," he responded.

"Have you chosen the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Severus Snape asked with a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Yes, he will be arriving shortly. He's coming from the prestigious school, Reikenki. In Japan."

Scowling fiercely, Severus left the office snarling, "Well I guess that answers my question."

Minerva shook her head almost sympathetically, "Albus how come I've never heard of this school?"

"Do you know of every school in Japan?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

She thinned her lips, more out of annoyance than anger.

"Minerva, trust me. I checked this Professor out, thoroughly."

She smiled, "I trust you. We all do." There were various nods and voiced agreements, "What is his name?"

"Professor Roland Williams, he's originally from Scotland—"

"Scotland!"

Everyone turned to see who had screamed. There was an almost synchronized sigh as they saw Professor Sybill Trelawney. She had her hands clasped to her chest and her eyes were blinking rapidly behind her large glasses.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Scotland means death."

Dumbledore smiled politely, "What do you mean Sybill?" He could practically feel the waves of animosity being released by McGonagall.

"I've had a prophecy of this." McGonagall snorted. "It said if someone from Scotland were to come it would mean sure death for us all."

"How so?"

She started to shake her head, "No! I cannot repeat what I've heard to your untrained ears. You'll go mad! Please don't let him come."

"I can't. I've already sent the letter." He looked at her kindly, "Sybill is it possible that you are mistaken."

"No!" she screeched. "Albus, I will not stay if you let that man come here."

Minerva perked up, "What do you mean, Sybill?"

She stood up straight and squared her shoulders. "I quit," she said as she turned and fled the room.

There was a moment of silence before McGonagall clapped her hands decisively, "Well let's continue, yes? What precautions should be taken to ensure student safety, hmm?"

* * *

Dumbledore sighed when the last of the teachers left his office. He picked up a letter from the Order. He never got around to reading it because there was a sudden flash of green from his fireplace. 

He looked up slightly startled. In the green fire was the head of Arthur Weasley.

"Professor, come quick. Harry's awoken!"

Dumbledore stood quickly, "Excellent. I'm on my way."

There was another flash and Arthur was gone. Dumbledore strode over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder. He waved farewell to Fawkes and stated the hospital. Then he was gone.

* * *

Harry fidgeted underneath the intense gaze of Professor Dumbledore. Finally Dumbledore leaned back with a smile, "Everyone was really worried about you Harry." 

Harry broke the eye contact, "It's not like I did it on purpose."

There was another uncomfortable silence before Dumbledore asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"It was just after dinner and I had gone back to my room. I must have fallen asleep because I had this really weird dream. And then I woke up here."

Dumbledore frowned, "What was this dream about?"

"It was about…I-I don't remember. How long was I gone?"

"Almost two weeks, about twelve days."

"And one day I just showed up?"

"Well, Severus is the one who found you. Barely conscious and incoherent, so it's understandable if you don't remember your dream. Severus was quite upset when he discovered you on his porch, he immediately contacted me and we rushed you here."

"Snape found me," Harry said with a groan, "Great."

"Remus and Moody are informing your aunt and uncle of your recovery. I suspect they'll be quite happy to here it." Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you have anymore questions that can't wait, you need your rest?"

"I guess I'm good for now," Harry said with a yawn.

"Okay. When you wake up, we'll see if the dream has come back to you, alright?"

"Yes sir," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fawkes sat in the office by himself for a half hour before a blonde woman suddenly appeared. She wore blue jeans and a pink sweater. Her blue eyes blinked as she surveyed the room she was in. 

"Whew. Glad that old guys gone. Now to find that demon," she said.

* * *

**_Hello and thanks to everyone who made it all the way to the end of the chapter! Let me know how the trip down here was with a review. The next chapter will be out soon._**


	2. Barrier

**Special thanks to **ShibuNoNeko **who was the very first reviewer and also reminded me that I forgot to tell the pairings. So here they are:**

Yusuke/Keiko  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
There isn't going to be any HP pairings because no one has admitted their feelings and I'm trying to keep this as canonical as a fanfiction can be.

**If you don't enjoy these pairings screw you! Just kidding, but seriously there isn't going to be much romance so I would really appreciate you trying to tough it out. Thanks!**

**I would also like to thank **ForgottenKaze **for beta-ing this and coming up with the name Toren.**

**Sorry for the _two_ OC's that made their way into this story. I'll try to get rid of them. (I really hate OC's, even my own)**

* * *

Fawkes sat in the office by himself for a full half hour before a blonde woman suddenly appeared. She wore jeans and a pink sweater. Her blue eyes blinked as she surveyed the room she was in. 

"Whew. Glad that old guys gone. Now to find that demon," she said. Emily looked at the desk and picked up the letter. She glanced over it. "Eh, human affairs. Not Reikai business." She dropped it absently and started searching the room. When she started rifling through the closet Fawkes protested loudly.

Emily jerked up. She frowned and cocked her head to the side, "What's a demon bird like you doing here. Does Lord Koenma know?"

Fawkes dropped his head and looked her in the eye with and unwavering stare. "**Yes silly girl. Of course Koenma knows,**" the deep voice said resounding in her head. "**Does Koenma know _your_ here?**"

She stiffened, "Of course he knows. He sent me here."

The phoenix snorted in her head and broke his gaze, "**What are you looking for girl?**"

"I'm looking for Toren. He's a demon, currently on probation. Lord Koenma said he'd be in the Headmaster's office"

Fawkes sighed, "**That hat.**"

She blinked in surprise, "What?"

"**Koenma stuck him in a hat. Rather shabby. Sitting right in front of you.**"

"Gah! You gave me away, you stupid canary!"

Fawkes ruffled his feathers indignantly. Emily looked at the old hat sitting on the stool in front of her. She picked it up, "Toren?"

The large tear widened into a smile, "In the fle—cloth. What do you need me for, my dear?"

She held the hat out at arms length, "Eh, Lord Koenma said he'd take ten years off your sentence if you help him. He needs you to sort the 'detectives'," she frowned, "into Houses that would best assist the mission."

"Hmmm, ten years. Doesn't seem that long. Make it twenty and you got yourself a deal."

"I'm not authorized to bargain. I'm just the messenger."

"Then I guess there's no deal, huh," the hat was smiling broadly.

"**Don't let that stupid hat boss you around, girl. Tell him you'll _add_ ten more years if he doesn't listen to you.**"

"Uh…" she hesitated.

"**Do you want your Lord Koenma to respect you, girl. Don't back down.**"

She straightened her shoulders and said firmly, "If you don't do what I say I-I'll add ten more years to your probation."

"I thought you weren't authorized to bargain," he sneered.

"I-I'll say you tried to attack a human," she stuttered.

"You wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmph, fine." Emily smiled proudly and put the hat back on the stool.

"Thank you Fawkes," she chirped before disappearing. The phoenix preened happily.

"Stupid ferry girl. Stupid _parrot_," Toren muttered to himself.

* * *

Botan hovered outside the Kuwabara's house. She tapped insistently on the window. She waited a couple of minutes before tapping again. Finally someone came to the window. The ferry girl was surprised to see Yukina answering. 

"Yukina! What are you doing here?" she asked as she floated through the window.

"Kazuma invited me over for dinner since Master Genkai is gone. I'm assisting Shizuru and Kazuma with the meal and that's why it took so long to answer. My apologies."

Botan waved her apology off airily. "That's alright, Yukina. I came here to talk to Kuwabara about an upcoming mission."

Yukina started leading her to the kitchen. "A mission. I hope it's not dangerous."

Botan shrugged, "Not really." They stopped at the doorway of the tiny kitchen. Kuwabara was balancing three plates on his hand as he maneuvered around his sister in the cramped quarters. It was evident they were used to this. Yukina smiled and jumped into the fray with ease.

She gently took the plates from him and said, "Kazuma, Botan wishes to speak with you."

He smiled at the small Koorime before making his way over to Botan. "What is it, Botan?"

"I don't suppose Yusuke has called you?" He shook his head. "Great. Well he, Kurama, and Hiei are supposedly on their way here. I've got a tape from Lord Koenma about your next mission."

He shrugged, "Well―"

There was a knock at the door. Botan followed Kuwabara as he went to answer the door. He opened the door to the three other members of the Japanese Rekai Tantei. Yusuke cockily strode into the room followed by Kurama who steered a scowling Hiei's into the room.

"Well, Botan. We're here," Yusuke said.

Botan sighed at his attitude before retrieving the video from inside her pink kimono. She handed it to Kuwabara who lead everyone to the living room and the VCR. Hiei and Kurama were the only ones who noticed Yukina and Shizuru watching from the back of the room.

The video started.

Koenma appeared on the screen in his teenage form. He was leaning against his desk almost casually. Botan rolled her eyes. "Hello, Tantei. This mission is unlike any you've ever been on."

The screen darkened. A forest appeared with a castle in the distance. "This is the Kinjirareta-Mori also known as the Forbidden Forest. I've gotten a report speaking of a high demon energy noticed here. A tentative investigation has revealed a tear in the barrier between it and the Demon Realm.

You are to go to this forest and find what is powerful enough to tear the barrier and contain the problem. You will be working on this with Roland Williams." A picture of a tall, lanky young man with black shoulder length hair and warm blue eyes was briefly flashed. Hiei snorted condescendingly. The screen returned to the forest.

"He is with the British Tantei. The rest of his team are on another mission in Makai. He didn't go because he had a bad case of the flu, but he should be ready to join you when the times come. You will relay information through Botan and another ferry girl named Emily." Botan's jaw tightened in irritation.

"The Kinjirareta-Mori resides near London, England. It is behind a school called Hogwarts." Kurama wrinkled his nose, slightly. The camera lens zoomed in on the castle in distance. "This school has been watched carefully as are all wizarding schools.

Over the last 20-30 years there have been some slight flares in _kijutsuki_ and a really big flare right before the discovery of this tear. You will have to attend the school until the reason for the tear is found. Yusuke and Kuwabara will actually attend classes there. I have another purpose for Kurama and Hiei. If there are any questions please direct them to Botan." The screen went blank.

Four pairs of eyes turned towards her with varying degrees of anger.

"Uh, any questions?"

* * *

Dumbledore once again sat in his office. He was surrounded by the four Heads of Houses: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick. They were going through applications for a new Divinations teacher. It was silent except for the occasional rustle of paper. Most of the applications were discarded as they had the same…credentials as Trelawney. 

McGonagall sighed, "Albus I don't think we're going to find an appropriate teacher among these applicants. Don't you know of anybody who could possibly qualify for this position? And is human?"

"What about someone from Japan," Snape muttered caustically.

Dumbledore smiled as he was struck with inspiration. "That's a wonderful idea, Severus. I think I should regain contact with my old friend Genkai." He waved his wand briskly. Parchment and a quill leapt to his hands. He began writing his letter.

Growling underneath his breath Snape left the room, angrily.

* * *

"How am I supposed to make up an excuse for my mother explaining why I'm in England?" 

"Your smart, Kurama, I'm sure you can thin—"

"He's smart, I'm not! How am I going tell my mom? And Keiko!"

"Calm down Yusuke. Just tell her the truth, she'll unders—"

"Understand! Like hell she will!"

"I can't leave my lovely Yukina, by herself!"

"That's so nice, Kazuma…"

"Or my sister either, I guess."

"Thanks a lot baby bro."

"Well, Kuwabara, there's not much I can do abo—"

"I refuse to do this mission, woman."

"I'll have to decline as well."

"Sorry. Keiko's gotten a lot scarier lately."

"This Warrior of Love has got to protect his Love!"

Botan stood in disbelief as the three male guest got up to leave the house. She followed them and threw herself between them and the door. "Wait!"

Hiei's hand went to his katana, "Move out of the way."

She held her hands up, "Just listen to what I have to say."

Kurama laid a calming hand on Hiei's shoulder, which he shrugged off angrily. His hand, however, released the blade. Botan sighed and directed everyone back to the living room. A smiling Yukina started pouring tea and when everyone was served, she set the teapot on the table. Shizuru put a bottle of _sake_ next to it.

Botan smiled, "Okay what are your questions?"

Yusuke crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "Why us?"

"When a ferry girl has trouble it's the duty of another to assist her," Botan recited.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I understand that, but please explain why he didn't choose another country's Tantei: France, Ireland, Norway, any English speaking countries!"

Botan shrugged, "I don't know. Do _you_ question your boss?"

"You mentioned flares of _kijutsuki_. Do you—"

"What is _kijutsuki_?" Kuwabara questioned, cutting of Hiei.

"_Kijutsuki_ is basically an equivalent of _reiki_. There are subtle differences of course. Like _reiki_ only certain people can use _kijutsuki_. However, humans have to utilize it with a focus point usually a wand, but other items can be used. _Reiki_ can be more easily accessed because it is directly connected to the spirit. For the spirit to connect with _kijutsuki_ they use the focus point, which always contains an item containing _youki_, and specific hand movements." Everyone except a certain reincarnated fox demon was surprised that Yukina answered the question so thoroughly.

"I see you've been reading those books I gave you," Kurama said.

Yukina nodded exitedly, "Yes. They're all so fascinating. Thank you Kurama."

Kuwabara and Hiei had identical looks of irritation and anger on their faces.

"I didn't want you lonely at the Temple by you—"

"Do you know the reason for those flares of _kijutsuki_," Hiei asked Botan pointedly.

Botan laughed nervously at the look in Hiei's eyes. "Well, we're not exactly sure. Ferry girls have a hard time getting into that school. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw more than a few ghosts there. However, we're reasonably sure that it has something to do with a student there."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Great that narrows it down." He looked thoughtful, "A school for wizards, huh. Sounds cool. I'll do it under one condition. You gotta tell Keiko."

"Great!" Botan said exuberantly.

Kurama tapped his cheek in thought. "This would be a wonderful learning experience."

"Okay." Botan smiled. She was such a great persuader.

"No."

"I still can't just leave Yukina!"

Botan deflated, but Yukina came to her aid, "Kazuma, you should go. Imagine all the things you could learn in England. I envy you in a way. If I went to England I could practice the English Kurama has been teaching me."

Kuwabara shot a glare at the genial fox. "I understand that, but I couldn't bear be separated from you for an entire year."

Botan gasped and whipped out the compact that connected her to the Spirit World. She went into a secluded corner and started whispering secretly. The humans were puzzled by her actions, but the demons heard her words. Yukina and Kurama started smiling. Hiei began growling underneath his breath.

Botan returned grinning widely. "Lord Koenma said it was okay for Yukina to join the mission," she said while doing the peace sign.

* * *

The small wrinkled hands of Genkai unrolled the parchment that contained Dumbledore's message. It read: 

_Dear Genkai,_

_I know it's been awhile since we last spoke and we really should stay in touch. What I'm writing about is not for pleasure, though. You might not know, but I am Headmaster at a Hogwarts now. One of my teachers, a professor of Divinations to be exact, has quit unexpectedly. If I recall correctly you are a notable psychic. That's exactly what my school needs. I feel I must warn you though. Tom Riddle (he's changed his name to Voldemort by the way) has become a bit of a nuisance. He's currently trying to kill a student of the school: Harry Potter. Well are you up for a challenge?_

_Your friend,_

_Dumbledore_

Genkai sighed and rolled up the paper. She knew the old man might be a bit upset at her decision , but she had no choice. Sighing again, she picked up a piece of paper, a pen, and began writing.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I really appreciate your offer and normally I would accept. However I no longer teach in my old age. Not only that, but I'm currently on a cruise that's headed for the Great Barrier Reef. I'll send pictures. To make up for this disappointment I'll send a message to my star pupil in the Psychic Arts. She's quite adept and I'm sure she will meet your needs._

_Your friend,_

_Genkai

* * *

_

**_Shamless Plug_**

_Hi and welcome to my shameless plug section. Here I will display story titles and pennames of fanfics I have a special interest in and am trying to get others interested in it as well. You don't have to read this if you find it incorrigible. **If** however you wish to have your or any story you really liked listed here as well PM me and I will get back to you. Do **not** tell/ask me to put your story here in your review because that is not where it belongs. That's for people to tell me what they thought about **this** story. So in your PM tell me the fic you want in and a overall, very brief summary of it (something that will catch the readers attention). I'll read it and make my own judgement. There are only five slots so get those request in!_

**Running with the Big Dogs: autumnaura -** IYYYH crossover, no cross pairings

**It's Bad Luck to be You: Caught in a demon war: Darkest-Fire.Blackest-Night - **YYHHP crossover, no cross pairings (that I know of)

**Puppy 101: Ladya C. Maxine** - Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are turned into pups!

**A Debt Repaid: littlefiction** - Inuyasha saves Sesshoumaru's life!

**Reasons why Kurama shouldn't marry a ningen female: Madhumalati** - title says it all... (oneshot)

_I'm sure we all recognize where I got the first one from, but the last four I got from my Favorites Stories part of my profile. I won't do that again once I start getting request. If I don't get five worthy request then I'll start pulling stories from my Favorites page. My stories won't show up on this plug much, so don't worry about that._


	3. Craftiness

**Thanks to ForgottenKaze**

* * *

Kurama quietly opened the door to his house. He walked in. His mind was in such turmoil of the upcoming mission he didn't hear his mother approach him. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump nervously. 

"Shuichi is everything alright?" she asked, concern coloring her tone.

Kurama shrugged helplessly. He had to get it over with sooner or later. "Mother, I need to speak with you."

Shiori nodded and led her son into the sitting room. "Of course. You know you can tell me anything."

Kurama looked away from her trusting eyes. "Earlier today I got a letter."

Shiori nodded, silent encouragement.

"I've been offered a chance to enter an exchange program. I'll go to a city in Europe and another student stays here. It last a whole year." Kurama looked down at his lap willing his mother to believe the lie. There was a moment of tense silence before Shiori broke out in laughter.

"That's it! I thought you had a terrible secret you were going to reveal." She smiled at him warmly. "This is wonderful news Shuichi. A chance to further your education." Her smile tempered slightly, "You do want to go, don't you? If you don't, I'm not forcing you."

Kurama shook his head. "I do want to go, Mother. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, of course. Besides I'm not going to be alone entirely. I'll have a European student staying here. This is so exciting!" She patted his knee happily, "You head upstairs and start packing. I'm going to start cleaning this place up."

Kurama smiled at his suddenly busy mother and left the room. On the stairs Kurama heaved a sigh of relief. Now if Hiei was back from Makai.

The redhead opened his door and immediately noticed the silent demon sitting in the windowsill. "Well, how did it go?"

"Hn. He said yes granted the ice demon comes with him."

Kurama nodded. "That's reasonable. I'm sure it can be arranged. If Koenma truly wants me on this mission he'll make the appropriate accommodations."

Hiei hn'ed again.

Kurama got to work. He lifted his bed with a small grunt and moved it to the left. He got to his knees and swiftly opened the hidden compartment in the floor. He pulled out a mortar and pestle. He started packing his bag. Into the bag went the mortar and pestle, an assortment of multicolored delicate bottles, and a small bag of precious gems. He neatly folded some outfits into the bag as well.

"There. Finished."

Hiei kept his gaze focused on the scenery outside the window. "When did you tell that hu—your mother you'd be leaving?"

"I said I would leave the day after tomorrow. I'll stay at Genkai's Temple until it's time for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina to get their supplies. I'll be able to assist them in the most basic of magical training."

"Hn."

A cool breeze blew red silken tresses into Kurama's face. Sighing he crossed the room and shut the window Hiei had left open in his exit.

()-()-()-()-()

Kuwabara returned from walking Yukina back to the Temple, exhausted. What had started out as a nice meal with his sister and Yukina had turned into a briefing about a mission. A mission Yukina would be on.

He collapsed tiredly on the sofa. He couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or not. Granted it would be wonderful to not be separated from her. But there was also the danger. He wouldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to Yukina again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Belatedly Kuwabara went in search of his sister who hadn't teased him about walking Yukina home. Not discovering her in any other part of the house Kuwabara knocked hesitantly on Shizuru's bedroom door.

"What do you want?"

Taking this as 'Come in' Kuwabara opened the door and stepped inside.

Shizuru sat on her bed with her feet crossed at the ankles. Her long brown hair was braided and laid on her shoulder. The only light source was a dull lamp on the nightstand. Her eyes were scanning a letter she held in her hands. Kuwabara wasn't sure, but he thought the letter was written in green ink.

"Well," she said impatiently putting the letter down. "You must have come here for a reason."

"I, uh, wanted to make sure you were okay with me being gone for a whole year?"

Her eyes darted to the letter. "Yeah, whatever. Just get out of here with all that mushy crap."

Kuwabara smiled and left her to her mysterious letter. Shizuru picked up the paper and read it once more. Glancing at where her brother once stood she prepared her response.

(-)(-)

Yusuke sat with his eyes glued to the television screen. The animated characters started fighting intensely. He absently took a swig from the _sake_ bottle in his hand. His mother took the bottle from him and took a deep drink of it. Her eyes also watched the screen intently. The show went to commercial and Yusuke turned to his mother.

He should tell her while she was only a little intoxicated. "Mom I got offered a place in a boarding school in England. I'm gonna accept."

Atsuko's blank gaze sharpened on her only son's face. "A boarding school?"

"Yeah. It's an opportunity for delinquents to turn their lives around, or something like that, I guess."

She stared at him for a while before swinging her arm rather clumsily and hit Yusuke on the back, "Good job, 'Suke. Don't screw up _your_ life.

Yusuke patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Sure Mom. I'll do my best."

"Good. Have you told that girl yet? Keiton?"

"Er, I haven't told Keiko quite yet," he said with a nervous laugh.

Atsuko frowned, "Don't let that Keizuru go because of your stupidity. She's the best thing that's happened to you. You tell her, Urameshi Yusuke!"

"Okay, okay whatever," Yusuke muttered reaching for the _sake_ bottle.

Atsuko staggered to her feet, "Nope. You shouldn't have this stuff. You're 15. Or 16." She emptied the contents of the bottle down her throat. She handed him the empty bottle, "Now go tell Keikina." Atsuko collapsed on the sofa and began snoring softly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright Yusuke. Perform the spell that will levitate this branch," Kurama said.

Yusuke smirked and quickly and cockily did the spell correctly. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The stick jumped into the air. "Come on Kurama. Give me a challenge. This is all way too easy."

Hiei snorted from his perch in the tree. "That's only because you're performing it with _reiki_."

"He's right. You don't have to do the proper motions to perform the spell, unlike the whole wizarding community. What you're doing isn't really that difficult."

"Way to deflate a guy's ego, Kurama."

The door to the Temple opened and Kuwabara and Yukina stepped out. Both were smiling. Yukina stopped but Kuwabara walked a couple of paces ahead of her. "Hello Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei." He said slowly pronouncing each word with care.

Yusuke blinked and said, "What the hell did you say?'

Kuwabara puffed his chest out in pride. "It's called English, you idiot."

Both glared at each other, but immediately stopped the argument when a portal, clearly connected to Makai, opened in their sight. Yusuke dropped into a defensive position and Kuwabara attempted to shield Yukina from view.

Out of the portal stepped two familiar demons. One had wild, unruly red hair and horn in the middle of his head and an infectious grin. The other was much shorter. He had pupil-less blue eyes, blue hair pushed back, four green spikes served as bangs. He wore a carefully concealed look of awe.

Yusuke stood up, eyes wide with disbelief. "Jin?'

"Urameshi!" The wind demon flew over to him and clapped him jovially on the back. "Glad to see ya again mate. It's beena wee bit too long since I been seeing ya."

Yusuke rubbed his shoulder absently. "It sure has. What are you doing here?"

"You'll have to ask your ol' fox friend there." Jin said loudly while crossing his legs in the air.

Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"Well I needed an excuse to leave for an entire year, so I said I was accepted as an exchange student. Jin was the only trustworthy demon I knew whose Makai accent sounds European."

"Oh. Why a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"So my mother has protection."

"What about him," Yusuke asked pointing to the silent ice demon.

Jin flew over to Touya and wrapped an arm around his neck, "Touy's my bud. Besides what's better than one demon bodyguard? ...Two!"

Yusuke laughed, "True! Come on let's spar. I could use a challenge. I only got this dolt here," he said indicating Kuwabara. He started to run in the direction of the forest, Jin close behind. Kuwabara also followed angrily.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your English?!" Kurama called after them.

"Nah! I'll learn later. How hard can it be?"

"But your leaving for England tomorrow," Kurama muttered softly, knowing they were already out of hearing distance.

Botan appeared, floating with an assortment of papers in her arms. She was flipping through them. "I see you arrived without any complications." She looked up and only saw Kurama and Touya. "Where's Jin?"

Kurama smiled, "He's sparring with Yusuke."

She huffed, "Figures." She brightened, "Well, I'll just tell your then. Lord Koenma has some rules for residing in the Human World. For the first five days you'll have a monitor, me, watching you interactions with humans. Any killing or maiming of humans is grounds for an immediate arrest. Threatening while not prohibited is frowned upon. Jin will be sleeping at Kurama's house and you'll stay here at Genkai's Temple.

After those five days, if I've determined you're not a threat you'll live here for the duration of the mission with an occasional check up chosen at random. Okay?" She smiled brightly after she finished reading.

Touya nodded, "I agree and I'm sure Jin will as well."

"Good! Now just sign here, here, here, and initial there."

* * *

Harry stared at the annoyingly white ceiling. This was his first night out of St. Mungo's and he was _thrilled_. Note the sarcasm. He was in his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive. He wished he was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, even with the screaming portrait. It would be better than this eerie silence. 

Thinking about the hidden house saddened Harry greatly. He was reminded of his godfather's demise. For the most of the summer he had kept himself too busy to grieve. But with his release from the hospital he had not been allowed to do any strenuous activities.

So he mourned.

He didn't cry. He just thought about the good things he did with Sirius in the short time he had known him. He thought about what he would have done differently given the chance. And he thought about what he would do so he wouldn't be forced to have these thoughts ever again.

Harry was startled out of his revere by a loud pecking on the window. He opened it and two owls flew in. He closed it out of habit.

He immediately recognized the tiny owl that flapped around the room loudly. "Pig!" He quickly untied the letter attached to his leg and calmed the rowdy owl down. He read the letter his green eyes getting larger and larger with each word. "Bloody hell," he whispered to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_Bloody hell! You won't believe what's happening here. Mom's on a warpath because of some letter she got. I thought it was Order business so I read it right?! And bloody hell! There's an exchange student coming here. To the Burrow! From Japan! Bloody hell!_

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

Hermione's letter said practically the same thing with the addition of a promise to do research on Japan.

Harry didn't have time to dwell on the exchange students before there was another tap at his window.

He opened it and accepted the letter from the old barn owl with sleepy eyes. As he read the letter from Dumbledore he couldn't keep the shock from his face.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're well. You are probably wondering why I'm contacting you soon when I just saw you released from the hospital. Well I have some wonderful news. Hogwarts is participating in an exchange program. I've chosen you, and no doubt you've already heard, Ron and Hermione as the students the Japanese transfers will be staying with. I believe you three have the best qualities we want these students to see. They will then travel onward to Hogwarts. If all goes well this term three students from Hogwarts will get to visit Japan. Please inform your aunt and uncle. The student will be arriving on August1st at 7:00 am at terminal 42A._

_Dumbledore_

Eyes wide Harry made his way downstairs to inform his aunt and uncle of their soon to be arriving guest.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting in front of the TV sharing a large tub of popcorn. There was a large pile of popcorn crumbs on Dudley's lap. Aunt Petunia was reading a book in a corner of the room.

Harry inhaled sharply and marched in front of the TV. Dudley's face scrunched up in anger and Uncle Vernon's closely resembled a tomato.

"Move out of the way, boy!"

"Read this!" he said thrusting the letter at him.

"Move Harry!" Dudley whined as his father quickly scanned the paper.

His face was getting redder with each passing second and Harry briefly wondered if he would explode. His tiny eyes finally jerked themselves away from the paper and locked onto his. "People from that school of yours are coming here!" he roared.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped to their feet and shouted, "What!"

"There not from my school, they're _going_ there." That didn't appease him at all. "There's only going to be one staying here. And it's only til the end of summer; then you can get rid of both of us!" Harry yelled back.

Dudley cringed and hid behind his mother.

Vernon's eyes narrowed and he read the paper again. "Harry," he snarled quietly, "the first of August is tomorrow."

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Discomfiture

**Notes:** Uh, no HK, it's just a joke.

* * *

Chapter 4: Discomfiture

* * *

Harry hurried through the airport, avoiding the crowd as best he could. The Dursley's were lagging behind and that was fine by him. He stopped when he found the board of arrivals and departures. It said the plane from Japan had just arrived. Great. 

"Harry!"

He turned around at the sound of his name being called. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ran up panting slightly.

"Hey Harry, how've you been?" Ron asked.

"Fine," he answered shortly. "The plane's here. Let's go meet the transfers." He walked off.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she caught up with him.

He sighed and slowed down. "It's my uncle. He's not exactly thrilled to have another freak in the house. Especially when I only got the owl last night. So…"

"Oh."

The slowed when Ron's very noticeable parents came into view. Mr. Weasley was talking animatedly to a reed thin man with dirty blond hair and black-rimmed glasses. Next to him was a tall woman with frizzy brown hair pulled into a bun.

Hermione approached them, "Mom, Dad this is Harry."

They greeted him politely and Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to terminal 42A to wait for the transfers.

Harry watched to door open and many Japanese tourist come filing out. To him they all looked pretty much the same and he had no idea how they were going to find the exchange students. One group finally caught his attention. There were three of them. All male, though, one was questionable. The tallest had orange hair in a style reminiscent of the American singer Elvis Presley. He looked lanky and not that smart.

The shortest and loudest had black hair slicked back with an unusual amount of gel. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a white shirt. A green jacket completed the look. He was shouting.

The last one didn't really look Japanese except for the slight Asiatic tilt of his large green eyes. He had long red hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore khaki slacks and a white blouse. A black jacket was thrown over his shoulder.

The short one shouted something that made the redhead wince and look around. When his eyes landed on Harry's he motioned and started walking towards them.

"Hey mate are those the transfers?!" Ron said in surprise.

"Excuse me," the redhead said in a deep voice. Definitely a guy. "Are you…" he pulled a sheet of paper out and read it, "Ronald Weasley?"

Ron stepped forward, "That's me. And it's just Ron."

The green-eyed boy said something in Japanese, which the ebony-haired kid rolled his eyes. The redhead then bowed to them. "Hello, my name is Min—Shuichi Minamino. These are my friends Yusuke Urameshi," he indicated the loud one, "and Kazuma Kuwabara," he indicated the tall one who was frowning in concentration.

Hermione bowed back awkwardly, "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter and, of course, Ron."

There was no spark of recognition from any of them over Harry's name for which he was grateful. Maybe word of Voldemort hadn't reached Japan yet.

Ron pointed to the paper in Shuichi's hand. "Does that thing say which one of you goes with us?"

Shuichi smiled, "Yes, but I won't be going with you. There's another one Yukina. She came to England earlier and is supposed to meet us here." He tilted his head in the direction of his companions, "They don't know English very much so I'm here."

Kazuma's eyes narrowed and proclaimed something very loudly in Japanese. The redhead answered him sharply and it subdued the tall boy. However, whatever was said caused Yusuke to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Ignore them please," Shuichi said smoothly. Then he looked at his paper again, "Let's see. Yusuke is with Mr. Potter. Kuwabara is with Mr. Weasley, and Yukina will be with Miss Granger. Is that okay with everyone?"

The all nodded, but inwardly Harry was groaning. He got the loud, rude one. That would definitely win his uncle over.

"Our parents are over there if you want to meet them," Hermione said and Ron pointed the way.

Shuichi looked at him expectantly.

Harry dropped his eyes. "My parents are dead, but my aunt and uncle are somewhere over there," he said waving in a vague direction.

He didn't offer useless apologies. Instead he just politely asked to be shown the direction. So, they went over to the adults who were still deep in conversation.

Shuichi bowed and went through all the introductions again. "Please excuse me I'm going to go hunt down Yukina and Hiei." He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry was going to ask Kazuma who Hiei was but decided against it at the death glares being thrown around carelessly by the tall carrot-top. Yusuke shouted something in Japanese and Kazuma grumbled something back. Hermione turned to Ron's dad.

"Mr. Weasley do you think you could cast a language charm on them, since they don't speak English?"

Kazuma turned towards them and suddenly said, in broken English, "I speak English jut no so well. I still learn, but I learn fast from my ice rabbit."

Hermione looked at him bewilderedly, "Oh, well I—"

Yusuke cut her off by slapping Kazuma on the back and speaking Japanese. The held a rapid conversation before Kazuma conceded to some point.

"_Ja, ja_ I get charm."

Mr. Weasley beamed, "Alright boys come with me to the bathroom and we'll get you all set up."

Shuichi and two others returned before Mr. Weasley got back. The two following the redhead were about the same size as most first years at Hogwarts. The boy was hauling luggage Harry assumed belonged to Yukina.

The girl, he supposed it was Yukina, was wearing a sky blue, traditional style Japanese kimono. That was sort of what he had expected the others to wear, not jeans and T-shirts. She had turquoise blue hair, probably charmed, and ocean blue eyes.

Next to her was the mysterious Hiei, or so he guessed. He was dressed completely in black except for the white scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes were ocean blue just like the small girl, but unlike her he was glaring fiercely as if he did not want to be there. Harry could sympathize.

"What happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara," Shuichi asked as he looked around.

"Mr. Weasley took them to get language charms so that they can speak and understand English."

"Oh, well that problem is solved," he said.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the girl next to Shuichi, "Does she need a charm as well?"

Yukina shook her head with a soft smile. "Oh, no, ma'am. I speak English. Shuichi is a very good teacher," she said with a slight accent. She turned her gaze on Harry and slowly stopped smiling. She took a few hesitant steps towards him and raised her hand. "May I?" she asked softly.

Harry's green eyes skittered around at the assembled people. "Uh, what?"

"This," she replied ambiguously. She put her small hand on his forehead and pushed his bangs up. Her teal eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at his scar. Her cold fingers stroked it slowly.

Harry's eyes were wide. He started blushing and looked around wildly. Shuichi was frowning and saying something softly in Japanese to Hiei, who looked ready to kill something, or someone.

"What happened?" Yukina asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Uh, uh. I-I—"

"Yukina!" the short spiky haired kid called sharply.

She withdrew her hand and looked at Hiei. "_Hai_?"

Shuichi said something in Japanese and she turned around to face Harry again. She bowed to him. "_Gomen_ Harry Potter. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you have such an interesting scar."

Still blushing, Harry rushed to quickly reassure her and to get her to stop bowing to him. "It's okay. You didn't embarrass me. Just stop bowing, please," he pleaded ignoring the snickers that were coming from Ron.

She stood up quickly, "Oh, _gomen_, I've embarrassed you again."

"Yukina-_san_!" This time the caller of her name was the tall lanky Kazuma. He ran up to the short girl and clasped her hands within his much larger ones. "I've missed you, Yukina-_san_. I only thought about you on the plane ride."

Harry wondered if they were together. From the looks Ron and Hermione were giving the couple they were wondering the same thing.

She smiled at him sweetly, "That's really nice, Kazuma."

His face turned beet red, "I just wish we could spend more time together. While we are apart I shall think only of you."

She started frowning slightly, "That's nice too, Kazuma, but you're turning red." She touched his face the same way she had touched Harry's, "And you're getting warm. Are you sick?" Her eyes widened, "You must have the same thing as Harry."

Harry blushed, _again_, and started to shake his head vehemently. Where did this girl live? Under a rock? "I'm not sick."

Kazuma glared at him. "I'm not sick either, my little snow bunny. I just burn with my love for you!" he declared.

Hermione made an 'aw-ing' sound while Ron and Yusuke pretended to gag.

She cocked her head and the only burning in her eyes was confusion. "Okay, but what's lo—"

"Okay! I suppose it's about time you got going isn't it?" Shuichi interrupted loudly. It made Harry curious to know what she had been going to ask. The redhead tapped his wrist for emphasis, "I bet these three wouldn't mind some sightseeing."

Mr. Granger looked at his watch, "Yes, I suppose it is time for us to go. Come on Hermione and Yukina, is it?" She nodded. "Is that your luggage?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she released her hands from Kazuma's easily and walked over to Hiei. He reluctantly handed the bags over to her. The small girl easily picked up and held the bags.

Kazuma went over to quickly relieve her of the bags. "Let me carry that for you," he said gallantly. She smiled and relinquished them.

Harry snorted and whispered to Ron and Yusuke, "She's got him whipped."

Yusuke laughed, "Oh yeah. And the best thing is she has no clue." The three boys cracked up at that. Hermione rolled her eyes and approached the girl in question.

"Let's go Yukina."

"Okay," she said enthusiastically. The blue-eyed girl turned around and hugged the redhead, "_Sayonara_, Shuichi." She turned and hugged the short boy. He stiffened noticeably and didn't hug her back, but she obviously didn't mind. "_Sayonara_, Hiei."

After everyone else said their goodbyes to the to remaining boys, which was a lot more informal than Yukina's, Harry and the rest of them turned and left. Harry glanced over his shoulder to get one last glimpse of the two Japanese boys. However, they were gone.

0O0

"I told you, Fox," a smirking Hiei said smugly.

Kurama looked at him as they faded into the crowd. "What?" The fire demon didn't answer at first. It was only when they had exited the airport did he respond.

"I told you it would be wiser for Yukina to stay at the _onna_'s house instead of the _ningen_ boys. You said it wouldn't matter. That boy, Harry Potter, reacted the same way the oaf did when he met her."

Kurama sighed in exasperation and in turned around and faced Hiei. He looked into the teal charmed eyes, but didn't say anything. "What are you doing, Fox?" Hiei asked, losing his smirk.

The fox's eyes flashed gold and a mischievous glint appeared in them. He cupped Hiei cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes. The fire demon's cheeks flushed and he tore his face from redhead's hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Fox!" he growled. He flitted away, but Kurama knew he wasn't far.

Kurama started laughing, "Proving a point." He started walking expecting Hiei to follow. "Anyone would blush if someone was intimately touching their face. So you told me _nothing_!" To anyone else it would appear that the redhead was talking in Japanese to himself, but said redhead knew the fire demon could hear him clearly. He was just being a sore loser.

"I'll meet you a Diagon Alley," he said still chuckling.

The Jaganshi didn't answer.

* * *

Please review. 


	5. Ennui

Thanks to **ForgottenKaze** for beta-ing this.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ennui**

* * *

Hiei rejoined Kurama when the fox stopped outside a building all the other _ningens_ were bypassing. 

"Ah yes. The Leaky Cauldron. Just like I remember it, shielded and everything." Hiei didn't even deign to grunt at the monologue, instead he pushed pass Kurama rudely and entered. Every person stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomers.

Hiei glared back, missing his natural eye color because red was much scarier and more unnatural than blue. Kurama came in behind him. "Keep moving," he advised Hiei in Japanese while he smiled at the patrons.

The fire demon shot and equally fierce glare at Kurama, but followed him anyway when the redhead started moving towards the back. The owner intercepted them as they were headed to a door at the side. Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the _ningen_ ignored him.

"May I help you?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Kurama smiled politely at him. "Hello. We're trying to get to Diagon Alley. This is the way, correct?"

The man grunted, but did not move. Kurama's green eyes narrowed this time. "We really need to get moving. We've got things that need to be gathered." The threat was unsaid, and cleverly hidden, but the _ningen_ finally saw the danger he was in. He stepped aside. Kurama smiled, but his eyes were cold. "Thank you."

Neither demon said a word to each other as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. They came to a brick wall. Hiei glared at it and Kurama crouched down. "Let's see if I can remember how to do this." His finger glowed with his demonic energy and he tapped the bricks in a circular pattern.

With a groan the wall started to move, revealing a place bustling with more _ningens_. Inwardly Hiei was impressed, but outwardly he couldn't care less.

Kurama immediately headed for the large white building off to the side. In scrawling letters the word Gringotts was spelled out. Hiei kept close to the redhead in an effort to avoid the _ningens_ the place was crawling with. "Where are we going, Fox?"

"Well we need money. You didn't think we would steal_ every_thing did you?" Kurama said with a grin in his voice. Hiei grunted noncommittally.

They entered the large building and Hiei stiffened immediately. The place was crawling with weak demons called goblins. Kurama walked confidently over to the desk and said jovially, "Griphook! My dear friend, are you still working here?"

The goblin, Griphook, looked up with a glare and eyed Kurama with disdain. "Do I know you?"

Kurama shook his head with disappointment, "Even if I have a new body doesn't mean you should forget me," his voice lowered and his eyes flashed gold, "Griphook."

Griphook blinked and the hideous creature paled considerably. "M-master Youko! I didn't recognize you. Forgive me sir!" he babbled.

"Just take me to my vault if you please," Kurama said calmly.

"Of course, of course. Right this way sir," he mumbled. As he walked pass he shot a suspicious glance at Hiei. "It's been so long since you've visited," Griphook said as he led them down a tunnel. "What happened to Master Kuronue?"

"I'm not here for small talk, Griphook," Kurama responded in a soft yet deadly voice. Griphook squeaked and didn't say another word. They finally arrived at a cart and they got in.

During the ride down to the deepest part of the underground tunnels Hiei grew bored and opened his Jagan to see the progress the detective, the oaf, and Yukina had made in gaining information and/or allies. Even though he didn't put much faith in _ningen_ allies.

0O0

Yusuke easily tossed his bags over his shoulder and followed Aunt Petunia into the house. Harry was about to follow, but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving. He looked behind him and was unsurprised to find his uncle's beady eyes on him.

"Harry, you tell our guest the rules as soon as you get up there. I want you both to stay there until dinner."

Harry shrugged his arm of and without another word walked into the house. As he walked pass the kitchen Harry saw Dudley rifling through the refrigerator. He rolled his eyes and quickly strode up the stairs. Aunt Petunia walked by him huffily.

The green-eyed boy paused at his closed door. Putting his ear against the wall he listened. He could hear the Japanese boy saying something loudly moments before he heard a petrified shriek. He quickly opened his bedroom door and entered. He was shocked to find Yusuke holding Hedwig upside down by her talons, which were leaving bloody trails up and down his hands. Harry quickly ran over to him.

"Let her go!"

Yusuke did and Hedwig righted herself, clawed four bloody lines on his forearm, and flew into a corner, her large eyes darting around in distress.

Scowling fiercely Harry cautiously approached the frightened owl and stroked her downy white feathers. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Look Potter. It's not my fault your bird's psycho." Harry looked at him incredulously. "Che, I hate birds and I was trying to show the bird where the window was when he completely freaked."

"She. Hedwig is female and she 'freaked' because you were holding her upside down!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes before collapsing on Harry's bed. "You got any food here or what?" Harry frowned and held up his arm as Hedwig jumped on hooting softly. He turned around and, keeping his body between the Japanese kid and her, returned her to her cage.

Facing Yusuke completely Harry finally noticed the red liquid dripping from his arm and hand. His frown disappeared as he looked at him in concern. "You should bandage that or something," he murmured.

Yusuke held his arm out surprise written on his face as if he hadn't noticed it before. "Maybe I should," he snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him. "Why don't you do your magic thing and heal it?"

Harry shook his head vehemently, "We're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts!"

"Well that sucks. You got any bandages?" Yusuke asked casually.

"Yeah, I think—"

"Never mind," Yusuke said suddenly, going over to his bag. He pulled out a shirt and ripped it up, wrapping the strips around his arm. "There. Good as new. When's dinner?"

"I don't know. Don't you thi—"

"I saw that game console downstairs. What kinda games you got on it?" he asked as he walked over to the door. He pulled it open and walked out it, going down the stairs. Harry followed him.

"That's not mine. It's my cousins. He—"

"He won't mind if we play it, will he?" Harry opened his mouth to tell Yusuke the truth, but shut it abruptly. He was going to enjoy this as long as it lasted. Smiling he surpassed Yusuke on the stairs.

"Nah, he won't mind."

0O0

Hiei's scowled deepened. The detective was an idiot. He wouldn't be surprised if he blew their mission before the even arrived at Hogwarts. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if the detective had already forgotten he was on a mission. Games! With a snort, he moved on.

0O0

Ron eagerly jumped out of the car. Kazuma was a nice enough guy, but really! Ron could only listen to so much about what a great person Yukina-_san_ was.

She had such soft hands.

She had a nice voice.

She had a great sense of humour.

She was always there when he hurt himself.

Shut up already!

"Ronald Weasley what is wrong with you?!" Ron winced and looked at his mother who had her hands on her ample hips and was glaring at him fiercely. Whoops. Had he said that out loud? Still glaring she commanded, "Take Kazuma's bag and show him to your room. Help him get settled. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled obediently and went over to retrieve the luggage. Kazuma resisted at first until Ron's mother turned her glare on him.

"Lunch will be ready in about an hour, so be ready. Okay?"

After they gave their understanding, both carrot tops went inside and up the stairs. Once inside Ron tossed Kazuma's bag on the floor, glad that the other teen didn't object to the harsh treatment of his stuff.

"That's your bed," Ron said, pointing the bed that was neatly made up, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Afterwards he tossed himself on his own bed, which was quite messy, courtesy of Ron.

Kazuma dragged his bag over to his bed and started unpacking. As he did so he asked, "So, what's your mom's cooking like? I'm starving."

"It's the best! That's the one good thing about moms, right?"

Kazuma shrugged, "I wouldn't know. My parents are dead." He pulled out a shirt and frowned at before tossing it in the drawer he had been designated.

An awkward silence fell and Ron sat up slowly. Fidgeting slightly he said in a subdued voice, "Oh. Uh, sorry, Kazuma. For your loss…"

The taller kid shrugged, "That's life. But call me Kuwabara. Only the ladies in my life call me Kazuma." He struck a 'heroic' pose. "Like my older sis and," he sighed, "Yukina."

Ron twitched in irritation and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Want to play wizard's chess?!" He crossed his fingers. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say—

"What's wizard's chess?"

Ron sighed in relief, "I'll show you."

Kuwabara shrugged and sat on the bed next Ron as he set up the board, "It's a lot like regular chess…"

0O0

More games! Those two were incompetent!

0O0

Hermione showed the soft-spoken girl where she would be staying, Hermione's room. Once inside Hermione helped the girl unpack all her stuff. After that they fell into uncomfortable silence.

Well it was uncomfortable for Hermione. Yukina didn't seem disturbed in the least. She was looking around the room and stopped in front of the window. She smiled at her, "It so beautiful here."

"Thank you." Hermione's eyes traveled around the room searching for a topic that would last more than a few minutes. Her eyes fell onto a photo lying on the girl's bed. Walking over to it she picked it up.

There were eight people in the picture and they were all crowded around a bench. She recognized five of them. Yukina was sitting on the far left of the bench and Kazuma was sitting next to her, his left hand draped over her shoulder. Hiei was standing behind the bench as was glaring at the tall carrot-top. On Kazuma's right was Yusuke who had his right arm draped over a smiling brunette girl. A tall brown haired woman was sitting next to her with a cigarette in her hand. Shuichi was standing behind the bench and next to him was a girl with blue hair with shocking pink eyes. She was holding up the peace sign.

Hermione looked up. Yukina had the window open as was whispering softly to a bird that had landed on the windowsill. Crookshanks wouldn't like that, she thought with a rueful smile.

"Yukina?"

The bird flew away as the blue-eyed girl looked up expectantly, "_Hai?_"

The brunette cleared her throat, "I was looking at your picture. Are these your friends?"

Yukina walked over and looked at the photo, "Yes." She sat on the bed and took the picture as Hermione made herself comfortable next to her. As she spoke she pointed to a person in the picture, "That's Kazuma, Yusuke…Shuichi, and Hiei. You've met them already. That's Keiko. And that's Shizuru. She's Kazuma's sister. And that's Botan."

Hermione looked at the picture a little longer before asking, "How long have you and Kazuma been a couple?"

Yukina looked at her curiously coupled with a slight lowering of her eyebrows, "We are a…couple…every time we're alone aren't we? There are two of us."

"Uh…"

0O0

Hiei closed his Jagan eye with a frustrated sigh. Kurama had finished collecting money from his vault and left a sizeable amount with Griphook with the instructions to give it to Yukina, the oaf, and the detective when they arrived. Now they were sitting casually on top of Gringotts.

Kurama stared down at the _ningens_ as they walked down below, "Finished?"

"Hn."

They jumped down and Hiei, once again followed Kurama. The fox glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "Did you find out anything useful."

Hiei didn't answer at first. "…I think this is going to be a long year. Where are we going?"

"To the apothecary and then onward to Obscurus…Books!" Kurama announced a bit excitedly.

If the fox was acting like this _now, _Hiei groaned. Yes, this is going to be a very long year.

* * *

Hi guys! 

It feels so great to be back. I'm _full_ of ideas for my fics so expect lots of updates. And please review. They do actually help me. They are what get me through my writer's block. Next chapter there will be a definite answer to what Hiei and Kurama will be doing during the school year.

Thanks!  
autumnaura


	6. Friendships

_**Notes:** I was considering giving this story away, but after much contemplation, reviews, and people adding this to their favorites/story alerts I have decided to continue. The reason I was thinking about giving this away is because, quite frankly, I now hate the Harry Potter books and most especially Harry. He bothers me tremendously. Plus the 7th book, in my opinion, was a great letdown. Before you all whip out the torches and pitchforks this is all my opinion and I'm sure there are some people out there who disagree. The only reason I'm telling you this (otherwise I would have kept it to myself) is so you would understand the turn this fanfic may or may not take. If Harry suddenly becomes OOC please don't tell me, because I like my Harry. If you don't, tough. Either muscle through or quit reading._

_Also you may or may not be able to tell, but I have slightly altered my writing style. Before, when I wrote I had a minimum amount of words a chapter could be so oftentimes there would be senseless prose to bump the word count up. Now, I will conclude a chapter when it feels like it is coming to an end. This could mean some chapters will be significantly longer or shorter than others. Once again you'll just have to deal._

_With the sudden epiphany I had concerning my writing my writer's block was broken._

_Readers of **Running...** expect an update in the next couple of days. All I have to do is arrange the chapter into some semblance of order, other than that it's already written._

_Readers of **Dreams...** you can also expect an update. I found the beginnings of the final chapter and I hope to complete it soon._

_Oh, by the way, I lied. There won't be a definitive answer about what Kurama and Hiei are doing until _next_ chapter. I know it for a fact since I'm about halfway through that chapter already._

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friendships

* * *

**

Kurama entered the Apothecary with a sigh. The different smells immediately assaulted his sensitive nose. The woman at the counter looked at him cautiously, but without menace. After he had ditched the fire demon the number of menacing glares he had received had reduced significantly.

Hiei was still keeping as eye on Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

The redhead smiled patiently, "No thank you. I know what I'm looking for." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the list he had acquired from Sazuki and reread the list. "Well actually…"

Mintwood extract, Pickled frog eyes, Dragon tear, blah, blah, blah. He didn't care. Potions wasn't his best subject.

The woman took the list and started humming as she browsed the shelves. "Mintwood extract, very common, smells nice, and leaves you with a minty aftertaste." She handed him a small vial filled with a dark brown liquid, which he accepted with a gracious nod.

She flitted to the other side, humming again and glancing at the list. "Pickled frog eyes," she picked up a jar with two yellow eyes floating in a dense liquid. "I get these from a multi-eyed Lener frog. They drop an eye every ten years or so." She looked smug and she handed him the jar, "I only acquire my items through humane means. Not like that Catherine over on Knockturn Alley. I can't believe we were in the same house," she babbled as she looked at the next item on the list. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A dragon tear. Extremely rare. You're in luck though." She went behind the counter, putting on gloves, and pulled out a ring box that steamed slightly. "This will cost you quite a bit. My husband acquired this by approaching a dragon during childbirth and the tear through great peril to his life."

Kurama waved off her concerns. "I'm sure I can afford it." She looked at him dubiously, but placed the box next to the jar and vial on the table. She pulled out his list and read the next item.

She suddenly thrust the list back into his hand. Her cheerfulness was gone, replaced by fear. "I-I can't give you the rest of the items on your list. I-I don't s-stock them," she stuttered, refusing to look him in the eye.

Startled Kurama looked at the list House Elf ears, blood of a Changeling, (3) Kitsune hairs. The redhead suppressed a groan. Of course Sazuki would have dark things like that on the list. Kurama smiled at her thinly. "Thank you. How much is the total."

She waved her hands in front of her as she back up. "It's free. Just go. P-please."

Scowling Kurama picked up his items and left the building. Some people.

"Are those all the items on the list?" a deep voice questioned from behind him. Kurama ignored him as he scanned the shops they passed in their rather hasty retreat. His nose wrinkled at the press of bodies against him.

Soon he would be able to run free. Even if only for a little while.

He finally saw the tiny shop dwarfed by the stores on either side of it. Pushing his way out of the crowd he came to a stop in front of the store. Obscurus Books. He pushed the door open, frowning slightly at the annoying creak it made. It still hadn't been fixed since the last time he had been there.

He took a deep breath of the familiar musty smell of books. Perusing the shelves, he searched for a certain spell book. He paused with one hand on a book at the sound of snickering.

The redhead turned around, green eyes searching the darkness. He discovered Hiei in a corner reading a book intently. Curious, Kurama walked over, wanting to know what had succeeded in not only capturing the fire demon's attention, but producing a laugh as well.

"What are you reading?"

Hiei looked up, blue eyes suspiciously innocent, "Nothing."

With the speed of a thief, Kurama stole the book from Hiei and flipped it to the cover. He read the title. The Insane Rants of an Inebriated Fox written by Koumori Kuronue. Kurama scowled as his face heated. He couldn't believe that damn bat had actually had it published! It had been a joke while they were _both_ intoxicated.

While his face was doing a fair impression of his hair, Kurama thrust his list at the smirking fire demon. "Here, get these items at the apothecary on Knockturn Alley," he said icily. "I already got the first three."

"Fine," he said, snatching the list from Kurama's hand. "But as long as I'm on this mission I'm going to have to get something to keep me entertained." Before Kurama could stop him, Hiei grabbed another copy of the book and flitted out of the store.

Resisting the urge to disgrace himself by shouting after the fire demon, Kurama turned around and started searching the shelves again. He was going to get his revenge.

- -

The days leading up to the start of the school year weren't as entertaining for Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they were for Kurama and Hiei. Harry spent all summer with the Dursleys and thanks to his exchange student it wasn't as awful as he thought it would be. Ron thought of creative ways to distract Kuwabara from his missing 'snow bunny.' And Hermione became well acquainted with the traditions and customs of Japan.

The three students kept each other informed through many letters.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's it going with Urameshi? Is it as bad as you thought? Did you know Kuwabara is obsessed with kittens... and (unfortunately) snow bunnies?_

_Ron_

_---_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please tell Yukina that Kuwabara misses her._

_Ron_

_---_

_Dear Ron/Hermione,_

_Are you kidding?! This is great! Yusuke's frightened Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. They stay locked up in the room most of the day while we play games._

_Harry_

_---_

_Dear Harry,_

_That's awesome! What did he do?_

_Ron_

_---_

_Dear Harry,_

_That's awful! What did he do?_

_Hermione_

_---_

_Dear Ron,_

_Please tell Kazuma that Yukina misses him as well._

_Hermione_

_---_

_Dear Harry,_

_Please tell Yusuke that Yukina misses him and hopes he's behaving himself. She also got a letter from Keiko saying he had better start writing her._

_Hermione_

_---_

_Dear Ron,_

_Are Kazuma and Yukina dating or not?!_

_Hermione_

_---_

_Dear Ron/Hermione,_

_I don't know what Yusuke did. I just woke up one day and they refused to say a word while he was in the room. When he was out they asked me to keep him away from them. Can you believe it? They wanted _my_ protection!_

_Harry_

_---_

_Hermione,_

_Kuwabara says there not officially dating until he speaks with her brother._

_Ron_

_---_

_Hermione,_

_Please ask Yukina how Yusuke is suppose to send Keiko a letter._

_Harry_

_---_

_Ron,_

_Why can't Kazuma and Yukina officially date until after he speaks with her brother? I asked Yukina, but she didn't understand._

_Hermione_

_---_

_Harry,_

_Attached are letters for Yusuke: one from Yukina and another from me. He really shouldn't threaten adults. That we'll get him into trouble at Hogwarts._

_Hermione_

_---_

_Hermione,_

_I can't believe you wrote Yusuke a lecture!!!_

_Harry_

_---_

_Hermione,_

_Kuwabara said something about his honor code._

_Ron_

_---_

_Ron,_

_Is Hiei Yukina's brother? I could understand why Kazuma would be hesitant to ask if that is the case._

_Hermione_

_---_

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't get Kuwabara to stop laughing when I asked him._

_Ron_

_---_

_Harry/Ron,_

_I think you should be on your guard around Yusuke and Kazuma. There's something off about Yukina. I'm not quite sure. She understands complex things, but questions other things like love and being a couple and things like that. She probably not with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but we should definitely be careful. You never know._

_Hermione_

_---_

_Hermione,_

_I understand._

_Ron/Harry_

Despite the warning for more caution none of the three noticed when their owls arrived slightly ruffled from the overeager fire demon who intercepted all their mail.

- -

The summer seemed to go by in a blur for the three students and soon it became time for preparations for the beginning school year. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina managed to keep the cover throughout the summer in spite of Hiei's misgivings. The trip to Diagon Alley proved a bit precarious, but nothing they couldn't handle.

Kuwabara only tried to kill one goblin at Gringotts before Hermione explained what they were and why they were there.

Yusuke only managed to conveniently lose his book list when they arrived at the book store.

And Yukina only needed to have her wand customized after the other ones she tried out promptly froze around her hand and burst into flames at the tip.

Their rather hazardous adventure was coming to a close when there was a 'minor' explosion resulting in Diagon Alley being evacuated. All in all for Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina it was a pretty good day.

- -

To Harry's joy and slight consternation he had no more dreams during the summer and the night before the return to Hogwarts proved no different. He awoke refreshed and eager for the day.

Ron also had no trouble sleeping with all the preparations made the night before he gratefully collapsed into bed.

Oddly enough it was Hermione who encountered problems sleeping. Just as small breeze disturbed the night and a walking shadow detached itself from that of a tree, the girl's brown eyes snapped open.

Disoriented, she looked around the room before crawling out of bed. Leaving her room, she silently descended the stairs. She refrained from turning on the light in the kitchen as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Leaning against the wall, she sipped quietly, her eyes drooping with fatigue.

She prepared to leave the room, but stopped when a shadow moved across the floor of the living room. Ducking behind the wall she peeked out.

Yukina was moving with the shadows as she was approaching the door. The concealed witch bit her lip. She knew there was something off about her exchange student. Here was her proof. And she wouldn't even get into trouble with the professors!

The blue eyed girl opened the door and breathed one word.

"Hiei."


End file.
